


可能假的美梦没人不喜欢

by Srrow



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srrow/pseuds/Srrow
Summary: “谢谢你，带我来，找不存在的船”
Relationships: First Aid/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Kudos: 2





	可能假的美梦没人不喜欢

**1.**  
如果他在庆典上遇到相识的旧友，他们就有了一个芯有灵犀的重逢；如果他谁都没遇到，就说明曾经的朋友们大家都过得很好——穿梭机上只有导航系统会说话的整整三天，补天士时不时就像这样说服自己，但真的到了降落的时候一种恐惧还是攥紧了他。  
好的，好的——生命力号上的娱乐活动屈指可数，在凭借通关无数次的星际拉力赛VR驾驶经验找到一个泊位并把穿梭机塞进去的过程中，补天士继续对自己说——你看，没人会知道你到这里是为什么。  
没有人会知道你是一个这么多年都沉沦在戒断反应里没办法开始新生活的废人，他不会这么对自己说，但缓存里还是闪过了这样的念头。

欢迎来到失落之光节。  
驾驶舱的全视野视窗外，天空炸出金黄色的流火。

他现在停好船了，如果切断引擎电源，整个船舱就会只剩下基础照明。从驾驶席走到舱门需要十三秒，补天士了解自己，十三秒足够他的情绪芯片把内存吞没三十次。  
唯一的好消息，上述间歇性崩溃恰好是深空旅行中极易发生的情况，他早就习惯了。  
忍受着安静，补天士扭动最后一扇门的气压阀，屏蔽高级运算的逻辑表层里胡乱地分析着现在胸甲下面催促燃料泵反能的电路痉挛究竟是源于他的火种已经感染不治之症还是为了度过航行喝掉的饮料彻底烧掉了节流芯片。  
然后舱外的世界涌进了他的换气系统。刚刚熔化了焰火的空气弥漫着在燃烧中氧化程度不一的分子，生命力号的内置系统纯净到靠港期间难免被征用为流动诊所，补天士甚至能感觉到填充到缝隙里的气体正在噼啪闪光。这是一种真实的联觉，一块许久没有真正启用过的电路在这一瞬间被点亮了。  
补天士不得不承认，错觉是他的安全区。  
最糟不就是看起来像一个过节都没个对象约会的单身狗嘛。他跨出了穿梭机。

**2.**  
急救员的出现解决了这个问题。  
诚然现任首席医官肯定是在解决补天士到现在都还能感觉到的恶心感方面更专业对口，实际上，几天前，给雷击递假条的时候，补天士确实是告的病假。  
但现在是说“你连过节都没人陪”这个部分。

如果在庆典上遇到相识的旧友，他们就有了一次芯有灵犀的重逢。  
补天士是这样打算过，但说实话，他其实为只有他会念念不忘去找一个只有名字有渊源的节日逃避现实的B计划做了更充分的准备。  
当然，在真的踏上这段旅途之前，补天士想过很多和曾经的船员们举办“同船会”的情景。他最希望能遇到的是背离，背离应该在市集上盘一个小店面，一边门柱挂着粉红色、黄色与绿色霓虹灯拼写的“跃迁！能量劲酒！”，船员们不约而同都会找到这个店，无论他们原本是否相熟，无论他们阔别多久，没有背离记不能聊的事；他也考虑过遇到漂移——当然，还有救护车——太多恒星周期，补天士好歹也拿到过“你变得稳重多了”的口头表彰，一天一夜的从容没那么难；最不好应对的情况则是一些真的相互没说过什么话的机子们，他至少也有控制住自己不要过去纠缠的信心……  
但这些想象都被搁置了，生命力号的航程规划数年起记，离塞伯坦最近的擦肩而过也相隔许多光年。庆典、重聚、旧日时光……这些计划和不再上映的新电影、不再流行的新涂装、不再人山人海的新游乐园一起，成为了一开始没赶上就再也没成真的事情。

但急救员的情况又更微妙一些，他处于夹在“认识”与“不认识”之间的、没有被想象训练包含的部分。补天士当然试着想象过遇见那些根本不可能遇见的人。  
纵观与小医生（他大概也不那么年轻了，可补天士直觉还是会这么代称他）的过往交集，他们没有矛盾，合作愉快，急救员甚至在“这个人可以拉得开领导模块”的备选名单。可他们却称不上有交情，或许源于补天士和救护车根本上的不对盘，医疗坞在失落之光就好像一个彻底独立的系统，如果可以选，补天士会下意识地绕开那边的走廊。

塞伯坦现任的首席医官坐在街对面的露台上，他找了个临街、以店内为坐标系却相当僻静的位置，专注于手上的数据板，偶尔滑动一下或是戳戳写写。如此半晌，才恍然大悟地想起自己面前还有一个装着鸡尾酒的杯子，于是放下板子，又边喝边发起愣来，直到被又一条新邮件拉回工作里去。  
补天士意识到自己从来没有见过急救员面罩下面的样子，不如说，他简直惊讶自己能认得出那张从未见过的面甲。这一点带给补天士的动摇甚至超过了坐在那戳数据板的急救员看起来像一个等待接头的特工——毕竟，无数的经验证明，只要你们彼此熟悉，很多机子都会脱下面罩与你坦诚相见。没有霸天虎的标志，也没有象征性的寄托，急救员会在喝酒和吃东西的时候普通地把面罩打开，补天士连这个普通的部分也没有见过。  
可你又知道多少人普通的样子呢？补天士听到有个声音这么问。

**3.**  
他们还是面对面坐下了。  
在远程办公和喝酒发呆中循环到第三次的时候，急救员看到了其实就在街对面的补天士，很快后者的内线收到了一条消息，“要上来喝一杯吗，我请”。再然后就是这样。

分别的时间长到连寒暄都难开始，好在餐吧“节庆期间绝不允许不消费就占座”的原则贯彻得足够彻底，比什么来得都快的服务员破解了一开始的尴尬。  
“讲真的，现在后悔说各付各的已经来不及了。”补天士从菜单抬头赶忙开启了面对面的第一句话。  
急救员笑了一声，温和到让补天士生出莫名的气愤来。  
“首席医官收入高哦。”补天士小声嘀咕。  
“高哦。”急救员同时确认了而且自己音频接收器也很好。他点点头，还是那个让人会觉得有些圆乎乎的头雕，看起来温顺又无害。  
但是很气人，补天士毫不客气地满足了自己的油箱以及好奇心，把菜单的板子递回给服务生，又看着对面机子顺理成章地结小费，这才惊觉自己是不是吃了点账单之上更额外的关照。

他们没有谈过得如何，也没有多余地感怀新塞伯坦怎样。对补天士来说，他接触过的医生不多，救护车与雷击都是让他难以摒弃主观成见的典范，急救员的无侵略性更像一种天性，而非医学院会教的东西。  
聊天从店里小吃的口味进展到猜测鸡尾酒配方的赌约，两人叫来服务员揭晓答案结果被告知是商业机密，扫兴没过一个周期又有了新的话题。  
急救员先提起那些会被当作补天士标签的吃喝玩乐，从最新的全息设备首发护航过于薄弱，到之前大火的小说终于改编了连续剧。补天士还没来得及感慨如果和这个人隔着通讯网格聊天，他猜一百遍也不会觉得对面是首席医官，一个没留神差点跳起来喊 急救员别往下说了他离塞伯坦太远追不了更新。过于年轻的医官这才露出第一次带着无措的难过情绪，“哦，早知道我就买下载版了，这样可以传给你看”，他说，一边垂下头雕。  
“如果我有固定的住处，我是说地面建筑那种，我也喜欢买实体版。”补天士表示理解。  
“是吧！”急救员立刻抬头。这一刻，补天士就有那么确定，这个人一定有一间放满了游戏漫画小说的屋子。  
“无意冒犯可你真的是现在的首席医官吗？”  
“这是什么‘塞伯坦完蛋了’的委婉表达吗？”  
这是“塞伯坦终于迎来好时代了！”的委婉表达，补天士芯说。  
急救员坐在对面，头雕微微侧出一个无辜又疑惑的斜度。补天士能看出，那张面甲写满了不知悔改。

**他们会合得来** 。补天士忽然注意到了游弋在半空的无数的浮灯——他从来将后悔拒之门外，但这里看起来是任何悔恨都会被原谅的地方——于是他想，也许他可以留在塞伯坦的。

但这个想法只存在了一瞬间，放在桌上的平板又亮了起来。  
“啊抱歉。”急救员点了下头，处理起了他的事情。  
补天士不确定，等对方从医疗中心回来时，他是不是还能好像庆典以外世界并不存在地继续之前的对话。

**4.**  
夜晚才开始。  
补天士又一次认清自己对医疗机偏见极深的现实。在他的印象里，那群基本可以用红白色概括的机子简直是“模范公民”的代表，主板的生产序号写着“深思熟虑”，性格隐忍且艰难，这样的家伙绝对不应该指着打靶游戏的奖励对他说“我要这个给我打这个”。  
但急救员真的这么说了，而且说得理直气壮，手上抓着先前换来的零钱已经和老板谈了起来，完全没考虑过补天士不同意要怎么办。  
虽说补天士没打算要拒绝。

用急救员的话说，补天士应该考虑开展游园游戏陪玩业务，一晚上的外快比科考船一个月的军饷强。补天士当场拒绝说自己好歹碎过半块水晶挂着领袖的词条，再怎么不能做这个，但还是忍不住多嘴了一句“你给多少钱”，“算了你还是别说了”他紧接着又改了主意，毕竟急救员看起来真的会让事情发展成“但是他给的太多了”。  
从抽奖到赛车再到路边摊，他们几乎尝试了所有路过的摊子。其中也包括某些被急救员盖章为“不会死”级别的很难说是不是食物级别的食物，而后两个人一起坐在路边，一边相互确认双方都有多长的假期。急救员其实第二天就要回铁堡，再往后一天就得回医疗中心；补天士毕竟是全程折跃都要相当时间的长途，甚至还要顺路跑几个有关部门，倒是会待在这边相当长的时间。  
“难说你今晚就得加班了。”看着旁边可疑的摊子上，越来越多受到“医疗机都敢买”盲目鼓励的受害者前赴后继，补天士感觉到一丝忧虑。  
“那就在那之前玩够本。”当事医官理所当然。

说回现在，补天士从摊子的柜台上拾起游戏用的手枪。两发彩弹之后，他确信了准星绝对有问题。雷击不会在船上建油吧，但还是会建靶场。老板见招拆招指出了长到没人会看的规则说明中的那条“不许改造提供的枪械”，并同时善用了自己的最终解释权：万一你是一个武器专家谁知道你会做什么。  
“你确定之前的瞄准都是没问题的吗？”感觉到急救员在旁边戳了戳他，补天士就有了危险的预感，一转过去，果不其然是医疗机写满了他有一个好主意的面甲，“你不可以校准武器，但我可以校准你。”  
补天士任由他摆弄了一边的胳膊，还是象征性问了一句：“你会给我改回来的吧？”  
摊子的老板面甲板得好像能增加物理减伤，补天士已经连叹气的想法都没了，依稀记得刚才赛道外面意识到规则没写“禁止自带整备师”的那位同行也是这样的表情。补天士又瞥了一眼绕在旁边叮叮当当做他的小手工的急救，他在哼歌——很轻，补天士认不出来——磁场里飘满了愉快的“玩不起不要玩”。

[ _急救啊。_ ]补天士在内线给他发消息。  
[ _？_ ]  
[ _你是不是那种火种石传说会玩精英卫队然后在僵持十五回合后用一张回满能量的卡的人？_ ]  
[ _:D_ ]

**5.**  
他们又在一个新的休息区端着不知为何在发光的饮料坐下来。急救员先是肩甲摇摇晃晃地磕过来，补天士的处理器也没剩多少线程，差点没来得及阻止医官后背的外甲组件批头砸落的惨剧。  
“你订的旅店在哪？我送你回去。”   
急救员还不至于真的掉到节能模式里：“没事，我要是被劫持了，警车会到锈海救我的。”  
“就当为了无辜的桌子，我们不能先考虑一个以你不被劫持为前提的方案吗？”  
医官转朝这边看了一会儿，就在补天士以为他还要辩论什么的时候报出了一个地址。  
补天士这才发现这趟囫囵的说走就走完全没有行程，只能坐在原地等了一会儿导航更新本地数据包。视野的边缘增加了一个光源，急救员又把他的平板拿了出来。  
“补天士，我是个军医。”反驳这时候来了，“我比在这里的绝大多数，那些年轻的机子都更擅长战斗。”

“明天你要不要坐我的穿梭机，反正我也要回铁堡，你可以不用自己开回去。”那些灯火漂浮在补天士的余光里。  
“为什么不。”医官没抬头，“你住哪，我来找你。”  
“工薪阶层的生活小常识：睡在穿梭机上只收泊位费。”  
“那你要不要来和我睡？”  
补天士愣了一下：“你是说你多个床的那种，还是 **床上多个你** 的那种？”  
急救员不仅抬头了，还投影了一个“你不对劲.jpg”的表情包。  
补天士回了个摊手的动作，简而言之就是“你也知道口嗨是跑车的一部分”。  
“我一个电话就可以叫两个警队来抓你。”急救员很严肃地说。  
“那——”  
“但我没打电话。”急救员很严肃地说。

补天士用几年来最清醒的脑模块做了五遍阅读理解。地图信息更新完毕的提示音“叮！”地响起来。

**6.**  
补天士不太确定继续下去是个好主意，但那些糟透了的决策在他的火种里燃烧，早已组成他的半生。  
急救员趴在套房的书桌上，如许诺地打开了对接系统，但在尝试给自己扩张时还是显得勉强了些。  
他们其实还没经过商量一下谁负责什么的必要流程，只是补天士冲完澡出来发现急救员竟然又坐回了桌子边开着好几个界面，他觉得自己有必要去确认一下医官今晚究竟想和他过还是和病历过。

“我……不太能……”急救员小声说。  
他们穿过整个集市，从庆典的这头到那一头，补天士一整晚都没能在医官的身上找到类似“道德感”或“矜持”的要素，现在更不是能找到的场合。他有些可爱，这是补天士的第一个念头。他在引诱他，这是补天士接下来的判断。他直接将一个指节埋了进去，而后紧接着在对方的机体表现出颤抖时压上去。  
急救员没打算掩盖本能的呜咽，伴随着试探节奏的发生混杂在构件变形的细小摩擦声里。  
补天士认得这种声音，它总是出现在双方体型差过大的拆卸场合里——如果要放进去的东西真的大了许多，小型机总需要一些额外的机括调整给对接系统挪出空间。在补天士不多的靠岸假期里，找一台大机子爽一晚上一直都是保留项目，他熟悉这种声音。跑车和急救车的机体差别不算大，但无论如何，这是让人满意的信号，急救员在主动接纳他。  
即使如此，医官的对接通道还是紧得可怜，如果不是从接受那个吻到分开腿自己趴下去的动作过于柔顺，补天士甚至都要怀疑他是不是真的和别的机拆过。可那个人是谁？补天士感觉到一丝的在意，但却没有空闲再去判断是源于对小医生过往的好奇还是这时候总会有的征服欲，更无暇顾及哪一边更危险。无论如何，那一定不是个固定的伴侣，这副套对接面板太久没有好好打开过，补天士意识到，急救员不愿意给自己扩张，他忽然想，这台机子是不是连私下的自慰都羞于面对。

“告诉我个安全词。”补天士用手指把那些软金属一点点拱开。  
“什么？”  
该死这时候了，他要说不知道什么是“安全词”吗？补天士提这个可不是为了后果更难收拾的。  
“说一个词，离谱那种，好让我知道你真的想停下。”  
一个语段被发进了补天士的内线通讯。  
“总之你应该先知道我到时候可不会有空看消息。”  
急救员的头雕埋在手臂里：“……我不想停。”

补天士不知道急救员是不是到现在还要维持他们之间的博弈。他可以让他喘息、哀求、颤抖着过载却只能继续忍受在对接通道里横冲直撞的输出管；他可以让他躺在床上，一边说不要一边自己拉住膝盖打开腿等着交换液从接口滴出来；他可以在采购到的纪念品里随便找什么差不多的东西插进去，然后把医官丢在一边，直到观赏着这一切又准备好下一轮。  
他明示过他，如果必要可以说那个词，急救员总会恰好的在这个空档因为放松身体而发出伴随着颤抖的微小啜泣。  
可急救员永远不会说想要，在被要求主动乞求时永远咬紧牙关，功能主义赋予他的良好教养毕竟在他身上留下痕迹。

然而如果他吻他，医官就会忍受任何事。他们在椅子上面对面拥抱，他伏在他的音频接收器旁边叫他“舰长”。一直到因为一直塞下整个输出管而溢出的润滑液而实在难以保持平衡，急救员才不舍地离开唇舌的纠缠。

补天士终于在这台机子的身上发现那么一两个像医疗机的方面——他会想多少清理一下狼狈的现场，然后在俯身的动作时再把合不太拢的接口展示在补天士的面前。  
反应过来时，补天士已经在想了，总有一天，他会有办法把那双奇迹的手牵过来，让他帮他打开挡板，再弄硬他的管子。

**7.**  
穿梭机接下来的航程都是地表范围。离开庆典之前，他们穿越了漂浮在集市上面的萤火，直到拉升得比最高的那个灯笼都高。  
急救员结束了暂时的最后一通通讯，告诉补天士可以开启波段过滤进入航线。  
失落之光节还会持续几天，之后，伴随节日而生的街道就会消失。

**Author's Note:**

> 是柳爽《夏日回音》的歌词，诚邀大家共赏


End file.
